


What Really happened to Mark Beaks

by sassafrazGecko



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Mark Beaks - Freeform, Mark beaks is depressed, Non cannon backstory, Past, villain backstory, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrazGecko/pseuds/sassafrazGecko
Summary: Mark beaks is a selfish, spoiled, immature, scheming narcissist! And there's no way that there's more to him then that...right?(Non cannon backstory)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to write  
> My brain: “Ooo let’s write a new story!”  
> Me:”Why can’t we continue a story we already started?”  
> My brain: “Mark beaks had an abusive childhood and we should make everyone feel for him.”
> 
> Me:.......”DAMN IT! I want to write that now!”

Chapter 1:

It was the party of the century. The birthday of a lifetime...

But was mark enjoying himself? No but who cares? The party wasn't for him, not really..he was never a fan of parties. No- this was for the fans, and those looking for free food, who cares?

He hated the painful memories that parties always seemed to trigger-

so he recovered the way he always did, go to the bar downtown and drink.

But before he could do that, he was trapped, he had to be mr social for the crowed, the amaaaazingly talented Mark Beaks who totally cared about whatever the heck you were talking about and will definitely consider any ludicrous idea you had. Because that's who he was.

"Mr beaks, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is"He said.

"Boy do I have a deal for you sir-"

He stopped listening- put on the straight poker face- watch the guys jaw go up and down. When will he stop talking?

Maybe he should've been a scientist...they don't have to deal with this kind of stuff...but they don't get attention until they're dead...and he couldn't wait that long...

His mother hosted/attended parties like this all the time, it was a responsibility or something for her to-

When she did go to these boring parties she would sometimes hire someone to look after Mark (They'd always speak a different language and yell for some reason) but sometimes he was forced to join the parties, and he hated every second.

Back then his mom ran a very successful fashion magazine, yeah...she was always the type of person to make others feel bad for their looks and any other imperfections she could find. Very wealthy woman with a successful career anyone would be impressed by. (Unless you're her son)

"Hello Mr Bulbul"She shook his hand.

"Mrs glamour, it's a pleasure as always. Who might this be?"He gestured to the child beside her.

She sighed looking toward her son, being completely rude as usual, beak in a book instead of introducing himself like he should, "This is my son, Marcus"She said trying to get the kids attention by placing a hand on his shoulder but he didn't seem to notice.

"Marcus"She said a little louder.

"What?"He looked up.

She grabbed his book and placed it on her side of the table "This is Mr Bulbul."

"Hi"He said and shook his hand, his mind was more focused on where she put his book but he knew the drill.

"Hello Marcus, I've heard so much about you."

"Ok"He said, unsure what the proper response to that statement was,

"Mom, can I please have my book back?"

She looked at him and shook her head in disbelief, "Please excuse my sons bad manners, he spends too much time with his father."

He shakes his head and laughs, "Don't even worry- I know how kids can be- say Marcus I'll bet it will interest you to know that there's a basketball court outside, there are kids already out there playing."

"Actually no- that doesn't interest me at all."

"Marcus you're embarrassing yourself"His mother said.

"I was just being honest"He said defensively.

"Honesty is for the rich. When you grow up, and run your own business and make your own money you can be honest. But as for now you can go ahead and apologize for your rude behavior."

"Fine..."He looked up at what's-his name-

And simply said, "I'm sorry for my inexcusable behavior, I will try to be more dishonest in the future."

The man gave a uncomfortable smile, "Uh there's somewhere else I have to be, good day Mrs glamour"And left as easily as he came.

"You disappoint me Marcus"She says.

"Can I have my book back now?"He asked.

She gave her son an disapproval glare, "I'm just going to keep this until you learn how to act appropriately"She said placing the book in her bag.

"Come onnnn pleaase!"He begged, "I'm so bored."

"Then you can play with the other kids."

"Ugh but I hate everyone!"He wined.

"And they probably hate you too. Based on the way you're acting, I don't know if I like you either, you'll never amount to anything! Explain how someone like me wind up with a worthless, ungrateful, talentless child like you?"

Man did she know how to make people feel bad- it wasn't the first time he heard it- he was use to hurtful comments by now. In moments like these how does one react to such a statement? He can't cry because his father always said that was for the weak, there wasn't really anything he could do- so he make a joke, "I don't know...evolution?"

"Go away. I don't care what you do, just don't do it here. You're embarrassing me."

Grunting he grabbed his bag to find somewhere to be, he definitely didn't want to be social with any rich kids so.....hide outside and do homework until his mom decides to leave it is..

When that guy finally stopped talking to beaks, he smiled, "Oh yeah that's very interesting- someone make a note of that!"He demands.

He hid away from the crowd for a few more minutes then left them.

They don’t need him in order to use him anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a drink

Mark took a drink, now this was a party, just him in a bar with few people to bother him. 

He wasn’t surprised when his family didn’t call him, his mother was at the party and his older sister Angela called but he heard absolutely nothing from his dads side. Nothing from Missie, nothing from Anna, nothing from his father.

He can’t be upset about silly things like that now that he’s an adult...

He already had to deal with that...

When he was a child...

He should be happy to be rid of him...

His father was the coach, and it was his turn to bat. His father had promised to take him to a science lecture about robotics after the game, back then the mark beaks people happen to know him by was a little less then cool. While other kids were interested in becoming famous, or being popular, Mark was the nerdy kid who always had a book with him.

“Mark? Mark, are you listening to me?!”

“What?”he asked lifting his head from his book.

His father got frustrated, “Put down that damn book, it’s your turn,”he takes the book from him and grips his sons shoulder tight, “You better not strike out this time, I mean it,” He warned.

“Dad-“

“Remember What we discussed. Focus on what you’re doing, don’t let him get in your head.”

“Dad-“

“No arguing!”he yelled, “Is this what happens when I leave you with your mother for too long? Huh? You get spoiled and disrespectful?”

“It’s not that-“

“Stop arguing with me, and start showing me that my son isn’t a complete looser!”

He sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine.”

“I better not see you giving me attitude like that again, you understand me?”

He couldn’t see very well without his glasses but that didn’t matter, it’s not like he was going to hit the ball anyway, his dad was watching him, everyone was...

“Strike one!”

He was just glad his mom was picking him up after the lecture because...

“Strike two!”

If he lost this game for them...

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Pay attention, I didn’t raise no sissy who can’t swing!”

It meant dealing with his father later...

He tried focusing but everything was just blurry and it just kept getting worse as he got nervous.

Okay, okay...

One,

Two,

Three.

SWING! 

“Strike three you’re outta there!”

Shit. 

He heard everyone’s disappointment. Especially his fathers...he decided to just act like he didn’t care what he thought.

“Looks like you need more practice,”His father said shaking his head, “I’m very disappointed in you.”

Most kids say that a parent saying that is the worst punishment they could ever receive, but for Mark, it was a complete relief. 

“Dad, where are we going?”he asked when they got to the car.

“We’re meeting the team for ice cream, and before you ask, no. You’re not getting any after you completely blew it out there.”

That hat was literally the last thing he cared about, “What about the lecture?”He asked.

“You think I’m rewarding bad behavior? I told you to practice, but you never listen, you’re just lazy! If you’re not going to take this seriously, why even bother?”

Mark wondered the same thing...

“Sir, your drink.”

He suddenly snapped out of it, as beaks took the drink he received a text.

Anna: Happy birthday mark.

How nice, as if she really cared about him. She really likes to play with peoples heads. Luckily he’s too smart to fall for that shit. (He turned off his phone the rest of the evening. )


	3. Loosing

When his mom picked him up he was half an hour late for the lecture, but he figured he could catch up if they hurried, "Hey, mom."

She was talking to someone important on the phone so she waved her hand to shush him. "Yes, yes, hello, Marcus."

Mark sighed and waited for her to be done before asking, he knew if he interrupted again, he'd be in for it.

They drove to Angela's school next to pick her up, "Hey,"She said.

Their mom hung up, "Hello, dear. How was your day?"

"It was great as usual,"Angela says. "how was your game, Mark."

"We lost,"He said quickly, "Mom, there's this lecture about advanced technology today at the-"

"You're literally the only boy I know who can't throw, kick, or catch a ball,"Angela said.

"Well you're just like everyone other typical teenage girl who can't shut up!"Mark shouted.

"Both of you, knock it off,"Their mother said, "Is this what happens when the two of you stay at your fathers? You get loud and obnoxious?"

"Sorry,"Mark said, "So Mom, will you take me?"

Glamour sighed "Mark, wasn't your father supposed to take you?"

"He must've forgotten,"He said. It's not like telling the truth would've hurt him, but he didn't want to hear the rant that always comes up when he talks about his father. He'd have to hear about how: 'She has to do everything' and blah blah blah. Which was true, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Well, I have to be at a very important banquet tonight, and you're going to have to come along."

"What, why?"

"Because I said so,"She says, "And you'll be on your best behavior, understand me?"

"Yes,"He groaned rolling his eyes and slumping back on his seat. Mark hated parties, especially dinner parties, they're boring, he always felt the need to move around or heaven forbid do anything at all! But if he moved (which he always did) he'd get scolded.

When he arrived at school next week, Mark was very distraught, and even that was an understatement. He missed the chance to meet his hero, professor beakov. The master of engineering and robotics. He doubted he'd ever see him now.

"Hey, moron!"Said a cheerful voice behind him.

"Leslie,"He perked up. "How was the lecture?"

"It was awesome, where were you?"

"My parents..."

"Say no more,"she says setting her backpack on the school floor and started digging through it, "I get it. Sorry to hear about the ball game by the way, I really thought you'd get it this time."

"Welp, some people are gifted in sports, and some people will have real jobs."

"That's the spirit,"She said laughing. She pulled out something and handed it to him.

"What's this?"He asked.

"Those are all my notes from the lecture,"She handed him a tape recorder, "Here's a recording of it,"She pulled out one more thing, "And here's a signed book. I figured you weren't going to make it so I bought you one, you owe me ten bucks."

"You're amazing!"He said, "I don't keep cash on me during school for obvious reasons, but I'll bring it tomorrow at your place.

"Great,"She says putting her backpack back on, "Where would you be without me?"

"I'd be ten dollars richer, but I wouldn't have this book,"He said.

"You're welcome,"She smiled.

"Mark!" They heard someone from behind them.

They both turn around "Ok, that's my queue to leave,"She says walking away, "Good luck."

"What do you think you're doing?"His dad asked, "Well, I was heading to class but-"

"You were fooling around with that girl,"He said, "School is for work and nothing else."

"I get straight As, Leslie has never effected-"

"No backtalk!"He yelled, everyone in the hall was now staring, he waited until they stopped then lowered his voice, "from now on, you'll get your homework done any time you have a free second at school, no more lingering. When we get home you'll have more baseball practice."

Sigh...oh yeah. Sounds terrific.

The present suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks, "Mr beaks, your sisters are here."

Shit.

"Tell them I'm not here,"He says on the mic.

"We can hear you mark,"Angela said.

"Good, then maybe you can take a hint and leave!"He yelled.

"Very mature,"She says.

"Why do we even bother?"She asked missy.

"Because dad would've wanted him there," she says.

Angela turned back to the door and yelled, "Marcus Calvin Beaks, open this door now!"

"Ok, fiiine,"He says, "But only if you never say my middle name out loud again,"He says.

He personally went to the door to open it, he turned to his assistant, "Two things: one, we need to get you a headset, and two, call security if this takes more then ten minutes."


End file.
